Drunken
by feexbee
Summary: Since eighth grade, they'd noticed each other, learning quirks and liking them from afar. Castiel drinks a little too much one night, and it leads to much truth and clarification. Where will their discovery take them? Probably Canada. Who doesn't want to go to Canada? (It's not Canada.) other cheesy summary stuff here
1. Eighth Grade

Cas was in bed, with a cigarette in hand, and a bottle of Jack to the side. He groaned. He was horny, and it was late... He had the house to himself for the next few weeks (or so he thought). He was/just/ drunk enough to get a really, really bad idea.  
Cas rubbed at his face with a groan before he hit send on his final product.  
Hello, Dean.  
Cas looked over to his pack of cigarettes, and frowned. He needed more already? He'd just bought a pack yesterday morning. He sat back, putting out the one he had, just in case he needed it. He chewed on his lip, and held his stomach, waiting for a reply.  
Dean raised an eyebrow at the vibration of his phone on the desk, he wasn't expecting anyone to text him. Once he grabbed it and looked at the screen, his expression of surprise only became more vivid, but he quickly shook it off, typing back a reply.  
Hey, Cas.  
Dean. If one hasn't talked to another except maybe... say, in study hall a few times, like me and you, but he's kinda drunk, and he'd really like to see you how ... How would one go about doing that?  
Cas knew he was rambling, even after editing his reply, but didn't care. He wanted Dean to come over. He wanted somebody to come over and kiss on him a little. If it led to more, awesome, but really, he just wanted somebody to talk to.  
Dean had to read the text a few times to understand it fully, slightly rolling his eyes at Castiel's way with words. The fact that he'd gotten drunk concerned him; besides, he'd never think that he would be the one Cas would be drunk-texting.  
One would just simply ask. Are you alright, Cas? Do you need me to pick you up from somewhere? It won't be a problem, really.  
No, I'm at home. I just... I wanna see you. Can I see you Dean?  
Uhm..sure. Are you home alone? Do you want me to bring you something, maybe?  
You: A pack of menthols would be great. I'll give you a ten when you get here. Thanks sweets :)  
Cas hit send and sighed. It didn't matter that Cas had liked Dean since middle school, or that he might be in love with him at this point. It didn't, really. He chewed on his lip in sheer amazement that Dean was worried. Had they ever even had a full conversation? He realized that the answer was no, and curled up in his bed. What had he done?  
Dean's eyes widened at the request. Cigarettes? For their first texts Dean was getting way too much new information about the sweet boy he saw at school every day, but never actually dared to talk to. It didn't really stop his cheeks from gaining a slight blush, but Dean snapped himself back to reality, suppressing all the unnecessary thoughts and grabbing the car keys on his way to the car.  
Alright. I'll be at your place asap  
He hit send, and then realized that he doesn't even know where Cas lives. Cas laughed, reading it. Dean didn't know where he lived, did he? He answer quickly:  
4192 3rd street. It's just outside of town. Thank you.  
Cas whined, and hugged his pillow closer. Maybe Dean had questions. He seemed confused. He decided to migrate downstairs, and wait for Dean to arrive. When he had, he greeted him, and lit up a cigarette quickly. "Thanks." He said, offering him one, and the ten he'd promised.  
Dean shook his head. "No, thanks, I don't smoke." He muttered, quickly eyeing Castiel from head to toe. The guy was actually drunk, and it was definitely not beer that he had drank, it was something really harsh, judging by the scent. "Is everything alright, Cas?" He repeated his previous question with a note of concern in his voice.  
He giggled and took a few steps back before replying. "Ever just wanna escape?" Cas laid down on the couch, taking another hit from his menthol. "Life blows sometimes, man. My family went to Hawaii without me, I bombed my ACT, and I have no money for food now because I lost my job over taking the day off to take my ACT." He shook his head. "Do you ever just wanna quit?" he asked, taking another drag. "Dean, you're pretty. That'll get you far in life." He said, pointing at him lazily, like an old woman would a youngster. "You've got potential in the real world. Me, not so much."  
Dean frowned, sitting on the chair opposite to the couch, and slightly leaning forward. "Sorry to hear about that; I didn't know you were going through all of this crap." He bit the inside of his lip, feeling somewhat uncomfortable for not knowing what to say or how to help. He let out a quiet laugh at the compliment, shaking his head and leaning back into the chair. "Don't be ridiculous, Cas. You've got potential, and you certainly have an appearance. Shit just happens, you know. Life can suck for some time, but you gotta learn how to deal with it, or else it will simply end you. Or you'll end it."  
"I tried that once. Back in freshmen year. Pissed my dad off." He flashed his wrists and shook his head. "Dean, I'm really drunk, and I'm pro'lly gonna tell you a lotta stuff you never thought you'd know about me tonight. I'm sorry I texted you. I didn't call you over to play baby sitter I s-" He sniffled, and looked around a little, biting his lip anxiously. "I swear it. I was actually-" He shrugged, and smiled. "Never mind. I don't wanna ruin't. Y'er bein' really nice to me." He leaned closer to the older boy. "Did you just tell me I'm pretty too?" He smiled wide, showing all his teeth, it seemed.  
"It's okay, Cas. I'm fine with coming over, I didn't have anything important to do tomorrow. I mean, it's late, but I'm glad to be useful." Dean replied in a soft mumble, giving off a smile. He slightly shuddered as Cas leaned closer, the question brought up nervousness to his state, and he instinctively cleared his already dry throat, before letting out a short laugh. "Well, yeah. Certainly not the ugly type. I mean, look at yourself. Blue eyes, sable hair, accurate face features - I bet there are girls who are swooning over you."  
Cas laughed at that. "Yeah, but they know I don't like girls, so they don't try much anymore. Except for Stace, but I mean, that'd just be weird either way." He shrugged, mockingly. "Dean, do you have a girlfriend?" He'd always assumed Dean was straight.  
Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, quickly switching back to his normal expression, not wanting Cas to misinterpret his reaction. "No, actually. I don't have a girlfriend." He replied, echoing another laugh. "And I don't have a boyfriend, either."  
Cas felt his cheeks start to burn. "Oh. Dean? I like boys. I like boys Dean, who look like you. Do you like boys?" He asked, hugging his knees on the couch, and putting his cigarette out. He was intrigued, but was trying so hard to make it seem like he didn't care either way.  
Dean scratched the back of his neck, leaning back into the chair. "Yeah, I do. I was mainly into girls at first, but I guess at one point..somewhere around, I don't know, the end of the middle school," he paused, quickly glancing at Cas and then averting his eyes away. "I realized that I liked guys too. So yeah, I am more into guys, emotionally at least. I've never done anything with a boy, but I've never been attached to a girl."  
Cas hid his cheeks with his long sleeves, and looked at Dean over his knees. "Same. Y'know, minus the being into girls part. I thought I just hadn't found the right girl, but then um... Well, I had my first crush at the beginning of eight grade. He was sweet, and he was friends with every body, but i didn't think he ever noticed me. Funny how that works, huh?" He said, seeming a little more poetic than he'd meant to. His tone was light, and happy enough to be weary. "Dean, have you ever been in love?"  
Dean brought his glance back to Castiel, finding his knew position extremely adorable and having to bring one hand up to cover his own cheeks, pretending to wipe his face and trying to look away. "Yeah, right." He let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head at the irony of the situation. "I don't think the girls I dated in middle school were 'in love with' material, it was more of a..I don't know, just attraction? The end of eighth grade, that was the time I fell in love, and it was actually the boy that had changed it all for me. Changed me in general, and in a lot of ways to be honest. He made me want to be strong, and more respectful, and he made me feel." He said, telling Cas more than he knew he could probably comprehend at the time. "I love him." He said. "But... We never really had a chance to even have a normal conversation. Funny huh?"  
Dean was sort of playing on the idea that Cas had been talking about him. That Cas liked him all this time. A beautiful thought it was, but was it true, or just some hopeful thought he was having? Dean had loved Cas from afar: he watched him doodle all over his notes and his folders, and crumple up a million different pieces of paper, frustrated with a certain shape he couldn't get right. He'd seen him reading in the library after school. He'd glanced at him while he was at his locker, every day, during passing, trying to get the courage to try and speak to him. But, artsy kids didn't really want anything to do with the jocks. He sighed, remembering how trapped he'd felt. That was in eighth grade, all the way up until just last week. They were going to be seniors soon! It'd been almost three years since he'd first had his heart stutter over Castiel's pretty pale skin, and bright eyes that oozed azure when he spoke. He pulled his eyes away from the floor, and looked up at Cas again. He noticed how much he'd fallen apart as Dean had spoken. He felt terrible now! "Cas-" He tried.  
Cas shifted uncomfortably. Who the hell... Who? He went through a large list of names, of possibilities. He hadn't noticed how much his emotions were showing though: his brows were furrowed, in confusion. He rubbed at his eyes again, like he had earlier when he'd invited Dean over, trying to clear the expression from his face with his fingers. "Oh." He let his eyes fall to the floor. His buzz was starting to set in. Before, he was drunk, but mostly just tired and a little happy that Dean had showed up. He felt like maybe he wasn't so drunk anymore (even though that clearly wasn't the case).  
"Dean, I originally sent you that message to have a good time tonight. But, I was really, really, drunk then. And... You're so sweet. I can't believe you just up and left to come see me. We've never even talked, really. I helped you with your algebra homework a few times, but that was it." He shrugged. "I thought you still just slept around. I'm sorry I believed the rumors. I'm sorry that I didn't think I could have a conversation with you. I thought maybe you'd listen, but I was really, really drunk, and wasn't thinking much at all. I'm glad you're here, but- Can I ask who you're... talking about?" He whispered, looking up at Dean through his thick, raven lashes now. His blue eyes were piercing. He didn't want to tell Dean he was in love with him if he was in love with someone else. That'd be embarrassing and even a bit disrespectful.  
Dean raised his eyebrows again, eyes glued to Castiel at the mention of the 'booty call', that was something he didn't really expect to hear, but instead of angering him or offending, it only made him blush more, swearing under his breath over the reaction. His throat went dry again, and he barked out a short laugh, shaking his head. "Thanks for calling me sweet. And I mean, I'm totally fine with coming over here. But to be a booty call? Are the rumors that bad now?" He let out another chuckle, biting the inside of his cheek. "I didn't know you liked me. At all... "He stated, a little reluctantly.  
He nodded to validate his last accusation. "But you're not like what they tell me at all. I knew you wouldn't be. I hoped you wouldn't come over and laugh in my face... What they say you do may be true sometimes, but how they tried to paint you as in my mind, is so heartbreakingly different than I see you. Than what you show me every day, what I see right now." Cas said, with a little fire behind his words. He immediately tensed up, and covered his mouth. He'd just given it all away. He was done for. Oh god. He looked away, and hugged his knees tighter, hiding his face in them. "Oh my god..." He whispered, not able to meet Dean's eyes again just yet.  
Dean tilted his head, not really getting what went wrong, and then leaned forward, reaching with his hand to tug on the fabric of Castiel's shirt teasingly. "Hey, Cas, what's the matter?" He sounded a bit concerned, trying to think of what he said that may have helped this to happen. Dean stood up, swiftly sitting down on the spot beside Castiel. "Cas, are you alright? Did I say something wrong? Or di-..oh." He paused, slapping himself in the face mentally for being so stupid. "Is it because I guessed that you like me? If so, you shouldn't be so shy, Cas."  
Cas turned his head so he could still stay curled in on himself, but could let Dean see his face. "Really? How come?" He said, sniffling a little. He tried to keep his emotions in check. Cas watched Dean closely. His freckles were like sprinkles over the bridge of his nose too, not just his cheek bones. How had Cas missed that? It was so beautiful. Dean was so beautiful.  
Dean cleared his throat, leaning back into the couch and glancing over at Castiel. "Because there is nothing to be ashamed of." He stated, shrugging. "Actually.." he sighed, letting out a soft chuckle afterwards. "I like you too, Cas. Honestly, I would be an asshole right now not to mention the fact that you were that boy in the middle school, so yeah."


	2. I'll Watch Over You

Cas focused on Dean's reply carefully. He played the words over in his head a few times, and tried to let them sink in. After a few moments, he raised his head from his knees. In an epiphany, he said,"Dean, we're both idiots. We're about to be seniors, and we're just now figuring this out?" He huffed. "We're pussies, too." He groaned as he rose from the couch, stumbling a little bit, too, actually. "Dean, we're stupid. Dean, do you know what this means?" He asked, leaning down and placing his hands on Dean's knees. He got real close, and smiled. "This means that I can ask you out to a movie. Yeah. Or, y'know what? Better yet: let's watch a movie now, huh? I mean, you're already here. You don't even have a choice really. This is great!" He smiled. "Want me to make some food? I could make popcorn on the stove. Or-"

Dean laughed, massaging his forehead with fingers and slightly shaking his head. He glanced down at Castiel's hands on his knees, and then the boy himself, inches away, feeling the slight blush spreading across his own cheeks again. "A movie sounds great." Dean murmured with a soft chuckle, Castiel seemed to be so extremely excited when drunk, and he had to admit it was just adorable. "No, Cas, I can make us some food. You better go and pick us a movie." To see Cas talking and acknowledging him was intoxicating in itself. He'd never heard him speak enough to get a clear remembrance of his voice, and tonight was perfect for it. He would never forget this.

Cas giggled. "You don't think I can cook, do you?" He asked, pulling Dean off the couch. "I'll have you know-" He looked to the kitchen, and held the wall to stabilize himself. Soon, Cas fondled the handle of the door to the fridge. He focused his vision on the floor. He shouldn't have swirled around so quickly. "'M'perfectly capable of cooking a good meal right now. I'm good. I'm fine, really." He said, sitting down at the table. After a second, he shook his head."Dean, I'm not hungry. Are you hungry? I bet you're cute when you eat, too." He said.

"You like me...?" He hugged his knees in the chair now instead. "Oh my god... You like me too." He watched Dean carefully from the tops of his knees. "Woah.." He said again in astonishment still. He hadn't noticed how bright his eyes were tonight. They usually were, but tonight they were so much more intense... They beamed up at Dean like two stars.

Dean laughed, quickly following Castiel to make sure he didn't collapse on the floor. He stood before the table in front of Cas, watching him with adoration. "I'm not hungry, Cas, it's fine." he muttered, staring at him and noticing the sparks in his eyes. He let out another chuckle, he blush on his cheeks darkening. "Yeah, Cas, I like you. Hard to believe it turned out like this, huh?" Dean leaned back into his chair. "Let's skip food if you're not hungry. It's probably not a good idea, being how good you're feeling right now. Do you have beer somewhere in here? I wouldn't mind a bottle." He asked, turning to the fridge and opening it.

Cas nodded lazily, knowing better than to get up again. "In the fridge." He pointed at the object that was placed at the other side of the room, not realizing that it hadn't helped Dean at all. "Dean, can we... Can we go to my room?" He asked, his head cocking sideways, almost like a puppy's. He looked up at him hopefully.

Dean nodded with a smile. "Sure, of course we can. I'll just take a bottle with me." He stood up and walked towards the fridge, opening it and taking out a beer for himself. "Cas, can I ask: why do you wanna go to your room?"

Cas shrugged, and tried to stand then. He quickly toppled over and fell on his ass. He pouted. "Dean, I wanna go to my room." He watched the way that Dean moved. His body language was actually quite poetic. Dean had turned at the thump, and squatted down to be by Cas' side. "Angel, let's get you to bed alright?" He suggested, "To your room, yeah-" But Cas didn't budge at the tugging on his limbs that was taking place. "Dean, you've kissed lots of people right?" He asked, suddenly. Clearly, his mind was still sporadic.

"Let's go to your room." He grabbed his own bottle, and let out a soft chuckle at the question. He could feel Cas' mood changing. He was afraid he might get upset soon if he didn't keep him happy with answers, if he didn't keep him pre-occupied. "Mm, quite a few I'd say." He replied, amused by the randomness of Castiel's actions and questions. He felt a little guilty though. He wondered if Cas had kissed anyone worthwhile. If Cas had ever liked anyone else at all. He knew he, himself, was a bit scatterbrained when it came to relationships, but he sort of hoped that some of the innocent image of Castiel he'd kept in his mind was real.

"Dean, can I hold your-" He blushed, reaching out for Dean's hand as he looked to the stairs. He was a few feet from them still, but he knew he could use all the help he could get. "I don't wanna fall." He said. "It's amazing I didn't eat floor on my way down to the couch when I was waiting for you to get here." He giggled a little, but soon grew serious again. "Did you lose count Dean?" He asked, sort of with a monotone. He tried so hard to sound like it didn't hurt his feelings. "I don't care to ever lose count. I just wanna kiss you. No one else, really. Just you." He shrugged, opting to trying to crawl upstairs instead so Dean wasn't inconvenienced.

"Woah, woah there." Dean put the beer bottle in one hand with the glass of water he'd gathered for Cas, quickly grabbing Castiel by his elbow and pulling him up. "You can hold my hand, yeah. You can even lean on me if you need to, I don't mind." He mumbled, grinning down at Cas. "I just don't count. C'mon, Cas." He thought about adding in 'you could kiss me even' but he wanted Cas to be sober before anything like that happened. He knew, somehow, that the poetic, artsy Cas he asked for help from in Algebra would want to remember it.

Cas felt Dean's fingers pushing into his inner arm, and his body weight being risen. He blushed. "I don't wanna bother you." He said. "You're holding my water. You got me water." Cas elucidated, standing up again. He held Dean's waist gently, while trucking the rest of the way up the stairs. The way that Dean was holding the two drinks was actually kind of hot. That probably doesn't make sense. But, it was! The way his hands had spread so far, and his bicep had popped out of his black V-neck's sleeves. He looked manly and grown, if that helps paint the picture. Cas smiled a little, and looked away. He was so thoughtful, so sweet to him.

Cas crawled into bed soon, and looked expectantly at Dean. "Can-" He reached out for the water. "Dean, could you show me how to kiss?" He asked, cupping the glass in his hands like a toddler would for the very first time they drank anything after their mom took away the sippy cup lid.

Dean helped Castiel to safely get into bed, sitting down on the corner next to him. He handed him the glass of water, making sure he held it properly. All of a sudden, Cas looked so sweet and innocent, although just a few moments before he was smoking those cigarettes and swearing about things that troubled him. "You've never kissed anyone?" Dean asked, glancing at him with amazement.

He shook his head. "Nope. I wanted to save it. Pretty teenage girl of me, huh?" He smiled. "But, if.." He took a sip and set the cup on the end table slowly, careful to not miss the edge of the platform. "If... If you kiss me tonight, it'll be alright. 'Cause I always kinda hoped that you'd be my first kiss." He shrugged, not knowing what a turn the conversation would take soon. His rant began: "That's why I got so upset when I heard you slept with people, or saw you kissing on somebody in the halls. I mean, I know I couldn't blame anybody for wanting to be that close to you for a night or two, but I hated it because it wasn't me. I wanted to be close to you for a lot of nights." He shrugged again, and rocked back and forth, chewing on his bottom lip in contemplation of continuing. He decided he probably shouldn't, but did it anyway; Dean looked intrigued. "I... /I/ wanted to feel your warmth close to me, and your heart beat on my cheek, and your lips on my shoulder in the morning, even though you're still asleep. I wanted to be close to you." He whispered the last sentence, and continued rocking himself back and forth.

Dean listened to every single word, eyes glued to Castiel the entire time. He felt his heart make a flip and swell up a bit, his blush was already burning his cheeks, taking over his whole face soon and then something seemed to twirl in his stomach. "I-...I mean...I don't have much of an excuse for why I did those things... I had my first kiss a /long/ time ago, way back at the beginning of the middle school. But, then, I found you, and I started to wonder what you'd be like to talk to, and kiss on. But... I never got the courage. I was so afraid- And all those other people, between now and then, I mean... I think I just tried to fill in something inside me, but I can't really say they meant anything to me, because it certainly wasn't...-" He cut himself off, shaking his head, and leaned forward, cupping Castiel's face with his hands and tilting his head up, before pulling him into a lingering kiss. He couldn't resist any longer. He wanted to feel close to Castiel, too.

Cas' anxiety of letting all of that out was easily relieved as Dean had pulled his face up, to meet his lips. He felt his cheeks growing hot too now, but closed his eyes anyway, pushing back on Dean's original force with his own. He smiled, and leaned back after a few seconds, but then tried it for himself. He kissed him, and grew playful rather quickly. He nipped Dean's bottom lip and giggled, leaning back slightly to look up at him. But, neither of them decided to speak until the action had seemed real enough to speak of.

Dean leaned back, grinning like a dork then. He looked into Castiel's eyes, realizing how incredibly beautiful their colour was up close. They were much more enticing up close; he couldn't deny that. He let out a chuckle, biting on his bottom lip. "You learn pretty quick, Angel." He murmured with a slight tease in his voice. He placed a swift, soft kiss on the corner of his lips. "I think that works out just fine for our first kiss."

Cas tangled his arms around Dean's neck, and his hands into his hair in a tight hug. "Thank you for taking care of me tonight, Dean." He said with a quiet voice. He hugged him closer and closed his eyes once again. Finally, everything he'd been worried about had went away. It didn't matter that he bombed his ACT, or that his family was on a beach somewhere, or that he'd lost his job. He had Dean by his side, and he felt safe, for the first time in a /really/ long time. He closed his eyes tighter and tried to keep his breath.

Dean shifted closer, sliding his hands down to wrap around Castiel's waist and pulling him closer. He smiled, soothingly stroking his back and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "It's alright, don't mention it." He murmured softly. "Thank you for calling me, you know. I don't even want to imagine what could have went down in here if you'd called someone else." He frowned a little at the said words, thinking of how many stories he'd heard about guys and even girls taking advantage of each other, but then shook it all away, shifting in his place and placing a kiss on Castiel's neck.

Cas squirmed at the small contact. "That tickles." He giggled, and tugged at Dean's shirt tail. "Mm." He smiled and hugged Dean still. Dean chewed on his bottom lip, decided to keep things innocent, even though Cas was responding well for... other occurences to take place. He didn't want to do anything more than Cas directly said was okay. He had to be careful. He couldn't upset Cas... He couldn't lose him.

Cas sniffled and hugged his pillows now. He felt fuzzy. "I don't know who else I would've called." He said. "Dean, do you wanna watch a movie now?" His tone was so childish and weightless. Cas very well had the intention of falling asleep on Dean's chest, drunk or not. He smiled at the thought.

Dean smiled against the skin, leisurely letting Cas pull away. "Movie sounds just fine. I don't really care, as long as you're alright." He shrugged, rubbing Cas' back soothingly while he was laid down. Cas was facing away from him. "You want me to stay here for the night?"

Cas immediately grew pink at the question. "You'd do that for me?" He asked. He turned over and looked up at Dean, already wanting to kiss him again. He stared deep into his eyes though, and then all around them. It was as if he was trying to read Dean's face to see if he was bluffing. When he'd sent that text, he really hadn't planned on him being there tomorrow, at all, whether they slept together or not. He chewed on his lip, watching Dean closely. He hadn't given the future much thought. The present was seeming great. Why ruin it with worry-some ideas?

Dean shrugged, and then gave off a slight nod. "Of course. Why not? I mean, if you're comfortable with it, I'd certainly stay." He replied, smiling down at him. "I just thought that you might want some company. Assuming your family won't be back for a while, I thought I may as well keep you away from loneliness, at least tonight. I'm not working this next week or so. I could come over-"

Cas actually felt a pang on uneasiness at the word 'tonight'. "They won't be home for a few days, another week actually. You could come over again soon if you want." Glancing at his book case to see what movie he wanted to put in, he licked his bottom lip. "Of course I'm comfortable with it. You're you." He replied, nonchalantly.

"Oh." Dean tilted his head to one side, then another. "Alright, then I will make sure to come over as much as possible. Right until the point that you may be annoyed and kick me out of here." He laughed, watching Cas with adoration and sensing the familiar feeling of blush, crawling up his cheeks. "You're pretty." He said.

Cas smiled, and chewed on his lip. "I... I don't think that's possible, Dean." He said after a while. "Thank you, Sweetums." He tugged at the sides of his own hair anxiously. "Dean, will you pick a movie? I don't wanna look stupid." He shifted almost uncomfortably.  
Dean hadn't been called that before tonight. He sort of liked that Cas found a name so unique. It was sarcastic, and disgustingly cute, and he liked it. "You won't look stupid."

"Shaun of the Dead, then." Cas smiled, and pointed to the bottom rack.

"Nice." Dean threw himself back onto the bed after collecting the DVD and setting it all up. He found himself shifting back to lean against the headboard. He moved closer to Castiel, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulder and pulling him closer gently. "I can't promise I'll sit through the entire movie without yawning. So excuse me if I fall asleep." He muttered with a chuckle.

"I'll watch over you." He said, softly. He looked up at Dean from his chest. His bright blue eyes were standing out so much against his pale skin then.

With a smile, Dean was running his fingers through Castiel's thick hair and placing a soft kisses into it. "You should also try falling asleep, you need some rest from all of that...alcohol and what not."

Cas curled up to him, and shut his eyes. "Promise you won't leave while I'm still asleep?" He asked with crisp concern. He hugged Dean's chest and played with the fabric of his black shirt. He was sort of concerned that he'd need a confirmation that any of this even happened the following day, with how much alcohol he'd had.

Dean continued to stroke his hair, playing with it gently. "Of course I won't leave, what are you talking about? How can I leave something as precious as you, alone?" Glancing down at Castiel with a warm smile, he kissed at his forehead.

Cas tugged at the front of Dean's shirt. "You look good in this- In this shirt." He nodded, and looked up at Dean from the cotton piece. "Dean." He squeezed his shoulder and asked for his attention with the tone he'd chosen to say his love's name now. It was demanding and sincere.  
Dean let out another soft laugh. "Thanks, I love this shirt." He replied, shifting in his place. "What? Is there something you want, Cas?"  
"Can I feel close to you?" He asked. It was simple, but he didn't know if Dean would understand.

Dean frowned for a moment, not really getting the message at first. He thought back to their conversation that had taken place previously. "What, do you want me to take it off?"

Cas' whole face was stained crimson with that. He looked away. It felt so... vulgar when Dean said it that way. He didn't speak.  
He saw Cas closing in on himself again. He felt him shying away. "Hey, hey, no- Cas, baby, what's wrong?" Dean asked, tugging on Castiel's hair softly. He kissed his forehead again, "What? It's not what you meant? I'm sorry, then-"

Cas nodded. "I guess that _is_ what I meant." He said, almost ashamed. He wasn't frowning though. He tried to seem indifferent, instead of belligerent. "I wanna feel close to you. I wanna feel close to you." He said, over and over. He tugged at Dean's shirt. He didn't understand why he was being so clingy and feeling so fragile. God, why was he so fucking annoying? He groaned and tugged at his own hair, leaning away from Dean. "I'm sorry-" He started a long string of apologies.

Dean smiled again, removing his hands from Castiel's body. "Don't be sorry, Cas- Cas, it's okay to want that. I don't mind, really. You shouldn't be so ashamed. I wanna be close to you too, Angel. Where did all that courage and cockiness go, huh? Evaporated with alcohol?" He teased, trying to ease the situation, before quickly taking off his shirt and tossing it on the floor.

He wrapped his arms around Cas once again, pulling him closer. It felt odd, being so intimate with someone, with Cas, and it being so innocent. He liked it though. He liked that he'd only been so emotionally involved with Cas. He liked the freshness of it. He was glad Cas had gained the courage to request his precense. He knew he never would have.

Cas sighed in relief at the feeling of Dean's warm skin on his neck. He sat up again though, and pulled away his sweat shirt too. Soon, he was curled up with him again. "I'm not as drunk, so I'm more me." He stated in a stale voice. "You know I don't have much courage in real life." He kissed at Dean's chest and traced small patterns there. "You're beautiful, Dean."

Dean felt shivers run down his spine as Castiel pressed his lips against his skin. "Doesn't matter. More you is even better." He murmured, ruffling through the dark hair and gently tugging on it. "You're very beautiful too, Cas."

Cas smiled, and leaned into Dean's hand as he tugged on his hair. "That felt good." He said softly. He meant it in an innocent way, but the mood changed rather quickly. His cheek were bright again soon after he'd spoken.

Dean grinned, feeling the heat rise up in his body. "Yeah?" He asked, adoring the blush on his cheeks, and then tugging on the hair once again, just a bit harder.

Cas let out an urgent, yet still hushed moan, and squirmed, leaning into him, closer. "Oh.." He blushed, but kept his eyes closed. "Dean."

Dean licked his lips, biting on the bottom one, hands running up and down Castiel's hair, before stopping at the base of his neck. He knew he'd said he wouldn't do things like this tonight, or at least not until Cas was sober, but he could tell that Cas was coming down from his intoxication. It was fun. He would make sure everything was okay with Cas before anything got too serious. He wasn't that kind of guy. "Yes?" He whispered, perfectly understanding that the call out was rhetorical, and then tugging on the fine hairs once again.

"Dean-!" He gasped, letting his head follow Dean's efforts. He moaned a little louder, and let his eyes fall closed.

A soft groan formed at the back of Dean's throat, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to muffle it. "Looks like someone has a kink." He mumbled, skipping his fingers up further and pulling on the hairs there instead.

Cas let his mouth fall open a little and he couldn't help it that his body arched up too. He looked up at Dean, before crawling over him. He crashed his lips to Dean's and hoped he didn't mind it too much. "Dean-.." He said quietly. "Dean, again.." He begged.

Dean pulled him into another kiss, savoring the moment, before nearly yanking him away by his hair, but making sure he didn't hurt his neck. "Like that?" His eyes were hardly open. His lids were lazy and weighed down with lust. He chewed on his lip as he watched Cas writhe.

Cas let out a loud groan and gasped, his head falling back and his eyes closing tightly. Soon, he was trying to close his mouth again. He tried looking down at Dean, and it was so desperately soon after. "Oh my god-" He whined. His breathing was frantic.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean hissed, gnawing on his lower lip still, and humming softly. He glanced at Castiel, meeting his gaze, and then pulled him closer once again, crashing their lips together. "You sound so sexy, baby." He murmured, pulling away and making another grab for the his thick raven hair.

Cas whimpered, and chewed his bottom lip now too. "Dean, I like it... I like when you do that." He said again, more fussy now. "Dean.." He gasped. "Show me more." He whined. "Something else. Something more?" He rutted against him.

Dean stared at Castiel for a few moments, hesitantly. It made things all too real. It made him realize that it was his angel there, and that he needed to slow things down. Cas wasn't just another casual fuck. He wasn't someone to fool around with, and _maybe_ call the next day. This was Castiel Novak. His angel, his baby. His... The love of his life. He shook his head. "Cas, are you sure it's not the alcohol talking in you? I mean, I'd love to show more and all of that, don't get me wrong, I just don't want it to seem wrong. I don't want you to think I look at you like more rumor material. I've never been intimate with a guy before. This is sort new to me, too. I want it to be special for you, especially though."

"Dean, I'm barely buzzin' anymore." He reassured him. "I haven't had anything to drink since you got here an hour and a half ago." He held Dean's hips, and stared down at his chest, and his tummy. "You're so.." He smiled, and held his tummy. "You're sexy, Dean."

Dean smiled, letting out a soft chuckle and blushing just a bit. "Well, you're certainly not completely sober." He admitted, looking down at Castiel's hands on his stomach. "Babe, don't you do something you'll regret. Come on, let's wait til morning-"

Castiel knew Dean was right. He didn't want his first time, doing anything at all, to be when he was drunk. He really didn't, and he was sober enough to realize that, but he wanted it to be special. He gave up, eventually, and kissed Dean's face in gratitude for the suggestion.

A while after their conversation had ended, Dean fell asleep. Cas didn't sleep at all. He always slept, so why would he waste away the remainder of the night that he could be enjoying Dean's warmth consciously? He ran his hands through Dean's short, messy hair a few times before kissing him on the cheek and settling onto his chest. He rubbed gently at his tanned skin and tried to memorize the dips and curves of his face.

He made his way to the kitchen cautiously a few hours later. He didn't want to wake him. Around 9:30, when Dean /had/ awoken, Cas was walking in with a tray of breakfast for the both of them. Cas had dressed himself though. He hadn't given Dean a chance to put his shirt back on, and that was very much intentional. "Good morning, Dean." He whispered, sitting in front of Dean as he sat up.


	3. Book Store-- Right!

Dean rubbed his eyes, yawning and trying to focus his vision. He smiled as he noticed Castiel in front of him, reminding him of the night before, and then he dropped his eyes down, realizing he was still bare from the waist up. He slipped his hands under the covers to make sure he still had his jeans on. He wanted proof that he'd been a good person, and not slept with Cas like he'd very damn well wanted to. Quickly, he returned his gaze back to the blue eyes that requested his full, undivided attention. "Morning, Cas." he mumbled, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

Cas offered Dean a glass of orange juice and sipped from his water, as he watched Dean wake. "You're pretty, y'know that?" He asked. Cas hadn't showered yet, but he'd brushed his teeth and freshened up a bit.

"You're making me blush."Dean muttered, slightly rolling his eyes and letting out a soft chuckle. He took the offered juice, taking a sip from it. "Breakfast in bed? I didn't know you'd be so pleasant even in the morning." He murmured with a grin. "I'm not much of a morning person, but I could get used to this." He laughed. "This is really sweet. Thank you."

He blushed. "I haven't slept, so I guess it was my way of avoiding a headache and being cute all in one go." He shrugged. "How do you feel?" He asked, running a hand over Dean's knee.

"I feel just fine." Dean replied, frowning for a moment. "Why didn't you sleep? Cas, you need to get some rest. You got drunk yesterday and all of that, your body needs a bit of rehab."

"I said I'd watch over you." He said simply. "I was tired, but I wasn't about to break my promise."  
Dean just stared at him for a good minute, before speaking up. He'd noticed Cas' curiousity. "I'm trying to decide whether you are cute or insane." He mumbled, slightly shaking his head and grinning.

Cas smiled, and hugged his knees. He peered at Dean over the tops of them. "I'm happy you came over Dean." He whispered.  
Dean watched him, his smile growing wider at the sight."Yeah, I'm also happy about that." he murmured, setting the glass on the table beside the bed and shifting closer to Cas.

"Aren't you hungry?" Cas asked, motioning toward the food he'd made. He chewed on his lip, almost scared to kiss him now. He wanted to, so badly. He just wasn't as confident as he'd been the night before.

"I guess." Dean shrugged, glancing at the food, and then back to Cas. "Did you have breakfast? Because if you didn't - I won't be putting a single bit into my mouth." He warned, waiting for a reply before he advanced on the given meal.

"Well, that doesn't seem like any fun. Not even a little?" He sat up, and stood beside the bed, but then leaned down to kiss Dean sensually. He wondered if he got his joke. "You should eat. I'm fine." Cas rubbed his back turned off the tv and crawled into bed. "I don't eat much any how."

Dean shook his head. "I don't care. I won't be eating, then. That's just the way it works with me." He shrugged, shifting in his spot and leaning back on the headborard, arms crossed on his chest. "I'm not hungry." He tested the excuse.

Cas groaned, stealing a bite of Dean's egg sandwich. "There. Eat." He said, running his hand through Dean's hair. "Please?"

Dean glanced at the sandwich, and then back at Cas. "You should eat half of it, and then you'll get yourself a deal with me."

He picked it up again, and finished half, and started on the apple on the side of the tray. He finished that, and went to throw it away. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth. I have an extra if you want one." He offered, walking off down the hall.

Dean grinned, watching Castiel eat and nodded at the offer. "Yeah, thanks, I'll brush mine after I finish this." He replied, taking the other half of the sandwich off the tray and eating it. "Thank you for breakfast in bed, Cas. Very sweet of you."

He hugged Dean before he got a chance to get to the bathroom room and freshen up. They were standing in the hall now. "Could we.." He felt his face growing hot. He stepped back into the bathroom and sat on the side of the tub. "Together? I mean, I know you didn't wanna do anything last night, but I mean- I'm sober now, and I made breakfast. And to be honest, I don't think I'm ready to have sex. It's really scary, and I just- I wanna feel close to you in a different way. Is that alright?"

Dean let out a soft chuckle, covering his mouth, and then slightly wiping it. "Dear god." He muttered, nodding. "Can you get even more adorable?"

He blushed. "I-mm." He started to un-button his shirt, as he watched Dean brush his teeth. "I just... I wanna feel close to you. That's all. Is that okay?" He asked, turning on the faucet. "Could we take a bath together?"

Dean glanced at Cas, washing the toothbrush and putting it away. "I've never met anyone who'd want to do all of that right away." He stated, grabbing a towel to wipe his face. "But, um... Sure, I guess. As long as you want this." He shrugged, walking towards Castiel to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Dean." He gasped almost. "What do you mean?" He asked now. He stared up at him, almost afraid. "Do all of what?" He asked, standing. He looked up at Dean, and took a step back so he was a few inches from Dean. "Do all of what right away? Dean, we- We.. We were together last night, we were close. We didn't... you know, but...we kissed, and, I remember-! What's a bath?" he said, his hands starting to shake. He knew they hadn't been as intimate as a bath would allow, but Dean had done a lot of things with a lot of people. What difference would a bath make? No one had ever even seen Cas without clothes on, no less, touched him. Dean didn't have that fear to deal with.

Dean's eyes widened and he mentally slapped himself for letting those words spill. "No, no, no. Calm down, Cas." He soothed, walking up to him and wrapping his hands around his waist. "You're right, we were close last night. So close, baby, and a bath is nothing. You wanna take a bath together? It's okay..." Dean cooed, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Cas tried to calm his breathing, and leaned into Dean's. He tried to listen to his words, he tried to let them matter, and make a difference. "Dean, we were so close... Don't leave me-" He said, his voice cracking. He didn't want to be looked at like every one else... Dean said he loved him!

"Yes, yes. We were so close. We're gonna be close again soon, too. Even closer than that, you know that?" Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around Cas and gently soothing his hair. "I'm so sorry for being a jerk, I shouldn't have brought up that old habit. I'm so sorry-"  
Cas closed his eyes, and sniffled. He leaned against Dean's bare chest with his own and chewed on his lip anxiously. "'Wanna take a bath with you." He mumbled. It almost seemed like a pout. He felt terrible for being so fragile all of a sudden, but he couldn't help it. He undid his jeans and took away his under clothes, and sat down in the tub. "We don't have to." He offered. "I can. By myself, I mean, if you want. I just... I wanna be close to you." He whispered, hugging his knees.

Dean felt a longing ache in his chest, looking at Castiel and feeling such remorse. It all made sense now. He was so quiet growing up because he was so easily breakable. If he didn't speak, he wasn't involved, and he wasn't hurt. He shook his head and undressed. "Of course, Angel. Are you comfortable like that?"

Cas made room for Dean to sit behind him. He kept his knees to his chest, and nodded. He watched as Dean's calves pushed past his own feet, and rested. He felt Dean's inner thighs on his hips, and Dean's chest pressed against his shoulder blades. He didn't say much, but he let the water run hot. It was nearly scolding, but it helped him. It was a remedy.

Dean placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders, massaging the skin for a bit, before hanging his arms loose there, pressing himself closer to the younger boy He sighed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I'm such an asshole."

His hole boy quaked in disagreement. "You just scared me, that's all. I'm very easy to set off Dean. I'm afraid of everything. That's not your fault." He whispered, letting Dean touch him wherever he pleased. He felt his hands on the tops of his thighs, and rested his hands over Dean's, there too. Cas turned off the water after the tub was half full and scooted back to feel Dean's warmth.

Dean pulled Castiel a bit closer, placing a soft kiss on his neck. "I wanna help you feel better. I want you to feel happy."

Cas squeezed Dean's hands and listened to his voice. "Dean, will you tell me a story?" He asked. It was raining outside. He could hear it through the tiny glass window above them. The entire house was silent. Every door was open, and it bothered Cas, but he didn't feel like getting up. The noise from outside echoed from every surface in the building. He closed his eyes and let his head fall slightly, relaxing against Dean's chest.

"A story?" Dean repeated, resting his chin on Castiel's shoulder and humming thoughtfully. "What story do you want to hear? I don't really have much to tell, I don't know any stories." He admitted, letting out a soft chuckle

"Tell me about Sammy. I always wanted to know about him. You talked to me about him sometimes, during math. What was the last thing you and Sam spend time together doing?" He asked, tightening his grip on Dean's hands.

Dean tilted his head, thinking. "Sammy's very smart, he is acing his subjects, the boy wants to become a lawyer, y'know. I'm very proud of him." He took hold of Castiel's hands and gently squeezed them. "We went out of town last weekend. We usually like to just drive places, discover the area and all of that."

Cas nodded, and leaned back against Dean further. He chewed on his lip for a while, then started speaking again. "Does he talk to you about things? Well, I mean, like girls, or movies, or anything?" He asked. He felt like he should explore other families, to see how messed up his own really was. Gabriel and Balthazar never talked to him about anything. Ever... He envied that Dean was so close to Sammy.

Dean pursed his lips, thinking. "We usually talk, but he rarely mentions anything close to his personal life. I know that there is a girl that he likes, but he wouldn't tell me anything else about her. Aside from personal lives, though, sometimes we can spend hours talking or hours sitting in silence and be completely comfortable." He smiled at the memories, nuzzling into Castiel's hair once again.

"Sounds perfect." He said, in a hushed tone. He sat up after a few minutes, and grabbed the shampoo. He turned to face Dean now, and carded through his hair with the treatment. "Dean, you're... You're beautiful."

Dean smiled, squirming a bit as some drops of the shampoo ran down his face. He took the bottle from Castiel's hand, pouring some of the trearment into his hands and gently running his fingers through the dark hair, massaging it "As are you, Angel."

Cas kissed Dean softly "Dean, we're two sappy sons of bitches." He giggled, and hugged him close. "Hand me the shower head?" He asked, struggling to stand. "After, we can rest a while, right? Or do you have plans for today? I mean, I don't want to keep you if you'd rather do something else-"

Dean let out another chuckle, slightly shaking his head, and then handing Cas the shower head like he'd been asked. "There, now I recognize Cas from yesterday." He grinned, standing up fully. "I don't have any plans, I'll stay."  
"What's Sammy up to today, do you know?" He kissed at Dean's shoulder after helping him stand too.

"I am not sure, I think he may be going out with friends." Dean shrugged, shuffling closer to Castiel. "Why?"

Cas groped at Dean's shoulders, and pushed body wash across his tanned skin. He shrugged. "My brothers don't talk to me about their plans. I'm curious." He said. Soon, they were rinsed and stepping out. "Dean, you keep saying 'that's the Cas I saw last night' and things of that sort. Do you not want me to be like..." He was going to say 'like 'this'?' but instead he went with: "me?" He hated that his mind jumped to things like that, but, he figured he should be fully honest with how he was, and how he thought and the things he liked if they were going to continue seeing each other. He wanted to know everything Dean was willing to give off too.

Dean followed Cas, stepping out and running his fingers through his own hair. "Why- Why would you ask something like that? I'm just joking, Cas. You were funny and cute while you were drunk, I'll give you that, but I love you the way you are." He replied, walking in front of him and kissing him, before reaching for a towel. "I fell in love with you in eighth grade, from a distance, and now I love you even more."

Cas chewed on his bottom lip and got dressed (once again) for the day. "I guess you did kinda have to like me the way I usually am to be in love with me too, huh?" He said. He stood in the hall, staggering really. "I feel like sleeping, but it's nearly past noon." He stared at the floor.

"That's the only Cas I fell in love with, until last night that is. Until now that is. I like all these different sides of you. And I'm glad I got to take care of you." Dean murmured, getting dressed. He walked towards Castiel, hugging hugging him from behind. "So what? We can count it as a nap." He let out a soft chuckle, slightly rocking from side to side. "I don't mind."

Cas tried to smile, but closed his eyes instead. He rested against Dean and kept quiet. He was trying to find his happy place. Dean leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Castiel's cheek, smiling at him. "Don't fall asleep while standing, babe." He teased in a soft voice. "Lets go to bed."  
Cas yawned quietly, and held Dean's hand as they walked back to the room. He crawled into the sheets with Dean, and sniffled. A couple of minutes later, Cas was asleep, regardless of if Dean was too or not. But, then, there was a disturbance in the lower half of the house. Feet shuffled by the front door, and a few voices were made known. It was Gabriel and Balthazar. Balthazar made his way to the end of the hall and pushed the door open. "Cas? Oh- Not Cas." He observed. He wiggled a finger at the scene he'd walked in on. At least they were dressed. Mentally, the brother shrugged, and spoke again. "Hi. I'm Balthazar."

He smiled and waved. Cas stirred, but didn't awaken. Dean shuddered at the sound of the opening door, snapping himself from his daydreaming. He stammered for a moment, before carefully unwrapping his arms from Castiel, and then making his way off the bed, walking towards Balthazar. "Hey." He whispered, trying his best to smile. "I'm Dean, nice to meet you, I think. We were, uh, we were just napping."

"Dean... Dean," He ran through a million different files in his head, trying to place where he'd heard that name before. "Dean... Cas-Oh my god. Are you guys like.. together now?" He smiled, walking with Dean into the kitchen, downstairs. "He hasn't talked about you in... God, three years. Are you guys dating now?" He was truly happy for whatever magic trick Cas had pulled out of his ass while they'd been away.  
Gabe's eyes widened. "Holy shit. You're Dean, aren't you?" He asked.

Dean blinked for a couple of seconds, startled. "Ehm..Yes, I'm Dean. He talked about... me? Awe-" He replied, letting out a chuckle. "I suppose you could say that, I mean, we haven't really talked about it, but- It would make sense. We talked-" He scratched the back of his neck, realizing that it was actually true, he just didn't have a chance to think about it. Why couldn't Cas be awake for this, instead of for watching over Dean this morning? "I thought you guys would be away for a couple more days. I mean, Cas told me you would be. Where's the rest of the family? Just you two?"

Bal nodded. "We came back early because we sorta... ran... out of money... to pay for the hotel." He laughed. Gabe decided to chime in now. "Because Bal here found out that he /really/ likes poker." He rolled his eyes and pushed past his brother. "It's just us though. Our sisters are staying there." He shrugged.

Dean smiled, nodding. "Gotcha. So what, are you guys going to get some money now? Or just stay home and relax?" He asked, sitting down at the table and leaning back into his chair. "By the way, Cas never really told me, how many of you are there in the family?"

"We'll probably stay here. I don't think it's worth going back for. Our sisters got a place." He shrugged. "I worry; they used sex appeal for housing." Bal smiled and then replied to Dean. "How many of us are there? I guess being that you'll be over pretty often now, and we don't mind, I mean, lemme tell you, you sure are easy on the eyes... you would need to know that information. It was just the siblings. Two sisters, two brothers. No mom, no dad. But, now, here it's just us two and Cas. Come over any time you'd like." He winked and saw Gabe had leaned over the table.

"There's me and Bal." Gabe pointed to a picture frame on the wall. "Mom died a few years back, but I'm sure she'd like you alright from what we hear. Dad left last year, around Christmas. We don't know where to. There's Able and Liza, that are in Hawaii still. But, that's about it." He shrugged. "Cas is the youngest of us."

Dean hummed, nodding and staring at the table for a moment. The youngest one, right. May as well be the reason he's having so much trouble. "Sorry about your loss." He finally pushed out, glancing up. "Must be hard to raise a huge family on your own. I only have to look after my little brother, that's about it." He shrugged. "Anyway, yeah. I don't know if I should be going or not, you guys probably have your own stuff to discuss, don't want to be in the way."

Bal smiled. "Cas might be upset if you leave while he's asleep. You were all snuggled up just a few moments ago." He pointed out. "Don't go so soon." Gabe chuckled. "I knew that little shit had it in 'em. How'd he get you over here?"

"No, no. I won't be leaving him asleep, that would be cruel. I mean, to go back into the room. What if he wakes up, y'know?" Dean assured, stretching, with his arms in the air. "He texted me yesterday, asked me if I would come over."

"Was he drunk? Cause he called me, and he sounded kinda drunk. I felt he should have a good time, yknow? I didn't want to scold him if he was having fun-" Gabe whispered, rather loudly. Cas pushed past his brothers, and took Dean's hand a little more vigorously than Dean probably would've expected. "Yeah, and Dean held my hair. Thanks." He said, pulling Dean toward the stairs.

Dean didn't have time even to think of a reply, trying not to trip as Castiel pulled him away. "Hey, Cas, why aren't you asleep?" He whispered, walking beside him, and then taking a last glance at his brothers. They'd straightened their posture after Cas had left the room. Dean continued. "You need some rest, you know that."

"I'm sorry they were bothering you." He said, walking up the steps. "Balthazar /will/ try to makeout with you given the chance and a few Bacardis. Just so you know." He crawled into bed. "I woke up, and you weren't here, so I went to find you. Do you know why they're home early?"

"They didn't really bother me, we were having a small talk." Dean shrugged, climbing into the bed and shifting closer to Castiel. "I just didn't want to wake you up. They ran out of money, that's the reason, pretty much."

"Where are my sisters?" He asked. "Did you see them too?" He curled up to Dean's chest and then decided to move further. He got up, locked the door, and shut the light off again. He tugged at his button up, and pulled at Dean's shirt until Dean removed it. He crawled to lay on top of Dean. Their whole bodies were lined up pefectly, except the fact that Cas was much short than Dean, so his head was in the crook of Dean's neck.

Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around Castiel. "No, they stayed there. Gabriel and Balthazar are the only ones back, I think it involved poker or something like that." He replied with a soft laugh

"Oh. Okay. Um. Like... They're staying there for good?" He shifted his weight, trying to get comfortable. "That's weird. Not unexpected, but eh. They always hated it here. It worries me that they're alone though. And that they didn't think to tell me... Apparently they don't care nearly as much as they had me hoping they did."

"I'm sorry, Angel." Dean muttered, gently pressing his fingers against the fabric of Castiels jeans. "Are you comfortable falling asleep like this?" He asked with a small smile.

He nodded. "Are you? That's a better question." Cas thought about how things would be different now. His sisters were gone. There was an extra two rooms now... "Dean, do you and Sammy live alone?" He asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me, you're better than a blanket for me." Dean chuckled, licking his lips. He tilted his head at the question. "Well, our dad can appear once in a few months, usually not in the best condition. But I mean, for the majority of the time, we're on our own."

Cas nodded, and played with the back of Dean's hair. "How are bills. Do you manage? Are they alright?" He asked, kissing at Dean's collar bone. "Be honest. I'm planning."

"We do manage them well." Dean replied with a small suspicion. "Why are you asking, again? Planning what exactly?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Cas leaned up and kissed him. "If you're not struggling, I'll wait to ask." He said after a few seconds. "Don't worry about it, alright? It's too soon to speak of now."

Dean pulled him back into another lingering kiss. "Don't plan anything evil, alright?" He teased with a warm smile. "And by the way, you should be tired right now, you don't seem like it to me."

He kept quiet for a little while, and kissed Dean's cheek bone. "I'm just glad you're here is all. I'm still in shock. It doesn't feel real at all."

"I think I know the feeling." Dean murmured, running his hands up Castiel's back.

"Dean, I just don't wanna freak you out with the question I have. It's too soon, I think." He backtracked a little. He always did that. He always worried. He wanted to elucidate.

Dean shrugged. "Anything can be too soon right now. It hasn't been even a single day since you drunk texted me as a booty call, so you can take your time if you want to." He chuckled, and kissed at Castiel's neck.

"I do love you though. It's not too soon for me to say that, 'cause it's been years. Please don't take it back." Cas whispered, looking down at Dean. "Please don't say you don't love me too."

"Of course I do. I love you with all my heart, you are my highschool sweetheart." Dean murmured with a soft chuckle. "I'm just saying that if you need time - I'm not going to push you. You should rest now, okay?"

"Sleep is boring." Cas fought back. "I don't want to sleep. It's wasting time. I can sleep after you're gone, and doing something else." He sat up.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Right." He murmured with a smile. "What do you want to do, then? I am open for suggestions."  
"Mmm..." He didn't think too hard about it, but he did take some time before issuing his answer. "Let's go to the bookstore." He said, kissing at Dean's neck too.

"Bookstore? Well, that's random." Dean laughed, searching Castiel's face. "But, sure, why not?"  
Cas nipped at Dean's throat now, and tangled his fingers into Dean's.

Dean let out a soft humm, grinning. "That's a nice spot you found there."

Cas blushed, but continued. He rested on top of Dean again, and used his feet on the bed for leverage as he pushed himself up to graze against the other's waist. "Dean, I love you." He said softly.

Dean nodded, gently brushing his fingers against Castiel's cheek, before lowering his hands down on the sheets. "Book store?" He reminded Cas now. He nodded, and waited for the younger boy to join his action. "Yeah?"

Cas nodded, and crawled off of his companion. "Book store. Right."


	4. When do you work next?

Cas hugged his torso and got up. He tugged on an old Iron Maiden tshirt, and grabbed his keys. "Can I buy you coffee?" He asked, quietly. He grabbed his wallet.

Dean sat up, stretching his arms, before jumping off the bed. "That's very nice of you, but you really don't have to." He smiled at the offer, following Castiel out of the room.

Cas sat down in the driver's seat, but not before his brothers stepped out onto the front porch. "You're leaving the house today?" Bal looked at Gabe. "Gabe, he's leaving the house, we have a wiiinner!" He sang. Gabe did a golf clap. Cas rolled his eyes and shut his door, driving out into the street and to the coffee shop.

Dean suppressed a small laugh, turning his glance to Castiel. "What, you don't usually come out of the house?" He asked in the most casual voice he could possibly imitate at the moment, giving off a warm smile.

Cas looked away, biting his lip. "Not usually. I don't have friends." He said, sounding a little bitter. "Do you want coffee or not?" He asked, nudging him as he got out of the car now. He tried to take the joke easily, but he couldn't seem to manage it.

"Ah, yeah, of course." Dean stummered out, quickly getting out of the car and following Castiel. "I didn't mean to offend you, I know that brothers can be tough to deal with sometimes. I just got curious, y'know. Do they usually bring many friends to the house?"

He shook his head. "They go out. I think they're embarrassed of me sometimes." He said, stepping up to the counter. "He wants his black. Can I have my usual? Thanks, dear." The girl behind the counter batted her eye lashes and smiled, walking away with a contented sigh and an overly enthusiastic nod. "Okay, Cas." She smiled as he turned to get the pitcher of coffee for Dean. "Are you staying, or going?" She asked, looking to Dean slightly.

She'd just then noticed that her daily customer had a decently attractive friend with him this time. Cas smiled. "To go. Thanks." He winked, and turned to face Dean.

The girl set the pitcher down and grabbed two to go cups and pushed the holders over each of them. "Yes, of course. I'll have those ready in a minute." She said, a little disappointed. Her facial features had tensed. She turned around to gather the other supplies she needed and to fill the cups with the machine instead. After dropping one of them on the ground, she apologized, and grabbed another one.

"That's alright. We're not in any hurry." His voice was as smooth as silk. Cas had her wrapped around his finger. If he ever did go out, it was to get coffee, and she would always play it sweet on him. They studied together a few times, for SATs. She went to the school in the next town over. Cas smiled, sipping his warm cappuccino.

Dean took his coffee, throwing a curious look at the girl as they walked away. He let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Aren't you a little player, huh?" he teased, nudging Cas slightly. "Not very nice of you, Cas, having that girl on a leash like that, you should talk to her." He shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What's the point?" He asked, opening the car door for Dean. "My heart's been taken quite a long time." He shrugged. "She knows that. She's just nice to me."

"Yeah, right, just nice, my ass." Dean barked out a laugh, watching as Cas leaned against the car door. "She is all over you and you're just eating it up. What, thought I didn't notice the wink?" Dean teased, crooking an eyebrow.

"Look, you have your girls, I have mine." He sipped his coffee. "Jealous?" He asked, feeling Dean leaning closer. "I did no such thing as to wink!" He huffed sarcastically, and nipped Dean's bottom lip.

Dean grinned down at him, raising his eyebrows. "Jealous? Who? Me? Nah-" He shook his head, letting out a small laugh. "I just think it's a bit unfair to her. Why should I be jealous?"

Cas shrugged. "She might start to spit in my coffee or something." He explained, getting in the car then. They drove to the book shop, and got out without any feeling of needing to rush. Cas took Dean's hand once they were inside, and walked over to the biography section. "Usually I don't like other people, but I heard Marilyn Monroe has a new biography out. They aired it on HBO, I was hoping there'd be a book for it or something."

He chewed on his lip, holding the cappuccino out to the side as he bent over. He scanned the shelves for a few seconds, and then crouched down, letting Dean's hand go. "Do you like to read, Dean?" He asked after a while. He pulled out a white book with red lettering and put it under the arm of the hand his coffee was in, and took Dean's hand again with his free one.

Dean followed Castiel all the way to the book store, watching him silently right until he got struck by the question. "Well, that depends." He began, humming in his thinking process. "I guess I do like to, but I just don't read that often. But that's just because I only read something that would interest me from the first glance." Dean shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee and throwing the empty cup away. "And you read a lot, right?"

He nodded. "When work is slow, and yknow. When I'm home alone on Saturday nights." He snickered and looked to their hands. "Maybe we could go out for a weekend here or there." His shoulders raised in a shrug. "I might find I like being out of the house."

Dean smiled, giving off a light squeeze to Castiel's hand. "Of course we could. We have to, and we will." He assured, slowly making his way out of that section. "You can pick any place you want, I don't mind." Dean shrugged, glancing at Cas to make sure he was still following him. "Are you going to look for any other books? Or do you want to stay here anyway or...?"

"Hey there's that gay bar in town-" He snickered, and started to pick up another book or two from a new section now. He skimmed the back, and put them on the shelf again. "Oooh-" He picked up another, and put it in his arms, walking to the check out. "What do you wanna do? I feel like relaxing today." He asked.

Dean's eyes widened at the reply, letting out a soft chuckle and shaking his head."I don't think you need anymore alcohol, while I'm around at least. You get a little feisty. Besides, no one will let you inside a bar, and that includes gay ones." He muttered, watching him curiously as they made their way to check out. "We can drive somewhere, or back to your place, or mine. It's all up to you."

"I wanna drive." He said softly. "To nowhere. To everywhere. Do you trust me Dean?" He asked. "When do you have to work next?"


End file.
